sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Daykia
Sector: Revati Strait System: Daykia Star name and color: Daykia (Yellow) Number of planets: 9 Occupation: Canonic Union Sinistra connection: High Celestial Bodies: #'Daykia '(Star) #'Kresnik '(Barren planet) (high vulcanic activity) #'Koliada '(acid ocean planet) (high atmospheric pressure) (Research stations in orbit) #'Jarilo '(Pangaea planet) (Fully terraformed) (Five asteroids as moons) #'Mundo '(System capital) (Canonic homeworld) (Terra planet) (One moon ("Satelles")) (Five major shipyards in orbit) (Union fleet Command in orbit of Stelles) #'Splinters of Irminsul' (Asteroid belt) #'Perun '(Large gas giant) (21 moons) #'Varpulis' (Gas giant) (13 moons) #'Dogda' (Gas giant) (Ice ring in orbit) (17 moons) #'Zimitra' (Gas giant) (Dust ring) (27 moons) #'Zorya' (Two dwarf planets orbiting one another) General Information: Daykia is the home system of the Canonic Union. Based on recovered archives, it is estimated that humans first came to the Pantheon galaxy sometime during the early 13th century. Arriving in four massive colony ships, the humans supposedly numbered in millions when they first began to settle their new home world: Mundo. The four nations of Mundo, from which all canonics can trace their lineage, each began with one of the four ships. This meant that the diversity of man was preserved through the cultural traits that survived unaffected during the long journey. The four ships, which collectively are known by the mythical name: "the Arks", were more than just colony ships. They were massive shipyards, agricultural complexes and industrial plants capable of sustaining life almost indefinitely. Through them, the canonics managed to build up Mundo fully within a few decades and by the end of the first century after their arrival, they had minor colonies throughout the system. As the canonics began to settle the surrounding systems, used the Arks to help speed up the terraforming and development of the planets. Such rapid growth rate was a key factor in allowing the canonics to become one of the galactic superpowers, as well as a worthy rival to the growing Imperative. The planet Jarilo was the second world colonized by the canonics. Originally a barren volcanic world, the planet was covered in black sand and rugged cliffs. The thick layer anc composition of atmospheric gasses had resulted in an ice age, where most water was either frozen or hidden under a thick crust of ash. Once terraformed however, Jarilo became a pearl among the human worlds alongside Mundo. Roughly 40% of the planet’s surface is dry land, which is almost exclusively found on the pangaea. On other planets this would normally result in the heartland of the super-continent being a massive desert. On Jarilo however, the pangaea is at the stage of breaking up into several sub-continents. While this means that earthquakes are common at the heart of the pangaea, it also means that the seven forming inland seas allow for agriculture plantations to be found all over the Jarilan landmass. Today the planet is one of the most developed human planets and one, where spirituality is an important part of daily life. The fourth world of the human home system is the home of the four nations themselves. Sometimes referred to as "Daykia Prime" or the "Seat of Unity", Mundo is recognized by all as the ideal image on which the human pioneers rely on when terraforming colonies. Ideal in every way to support human life Mundo started out as a rock with little life. In an early stage of evolution the native life were primitive and bound to the oceans, save for a few species of flora. When humanity introduced their flora and fauna native to their past home, the native mundo species soon succumbed to the more advanced animals. The few that survived the terraforming brought by the Arks now survives solely in research facilities and zoos containing alien life forms. The planet itself is covered by 65% water. The remaining 35% is land that is divided between four major continents and six sub continents. The largest landmass is concentrated around three major bodies of dry land, with a vast number of islands dotting the seas. All land has long since been divided between the four nations. These nations are Brythica, Nthanda, Tipeth and Tsing-Sai Lo. Nations: Brythica is the most peaceful of the nations, as little of its budget is spend on military. The nation is the planets industrial powerhouse however and over the course of very few years its people settled the majority of inhabitable land, making Brythica the largest nation. Located on the medium-sized continent Esrym, on the northern hemisphere, the nation has a large number of islands under its rule. This makes the brythicans eminent sailors, a pride and skill that translates into highly capable fleet logistics and stellar navigation. The naval doctrines found throughout the Union fleets have their origin in brythican practices. Brythica spans many environments, from hilly plains and temperate forests to sub tropical coasts and snow covered mountains. The nation capital is Koldessa which is located in the gulf of Pellaein. Brythica is also home to the official planetary capital: Sedem Unitatis, which until the founding of the Canonic Union was known as Fousen. Sedem Unitatis likewise acts as the seat of the entire Union. The city was chosen both for its scenic costal location along a mountianous ridge between two seas, in addition to that Brythica is not only the largest nation, but also has the industry to maintian the city's status as one of the most developed metropolises in the known galaxy. Nthanda is geographically the second-largest nation. Located across the northern half and eastern coast of the largest continent: Ica, the nthandic are known for their innovation and militaristic nature. While modern Union military outfitting has evolved over the years, the overall inspiration remains the uniform of the Nthanda Guard, which is renowed for their balance of discipline and self-reliance. The nation spans many environments, from endless dry plains and rocky cliffs to dense jungle and the highest mountain range on the planet. A local saying goes that "Only the beauty of the world gives Man the will to defend it with his life." The local capital is Sepcis. The third largest nation of Mundo shares the same landmass as Nthanda. Located on the south-western plateau and flat sub continent, the people of Tipeth have historically been competing with their northern neighbors in all manners, be it sports, construction or cooperative military training sessions. During the early years of colonization, Tipeth and Nthanda would engage in military conflict over the central wetland and western islands. Both nations intended to gain the most land during the initial colonization phase. More often than not these conflicts were more a display of power than all-out war. When they finally laid down arms and began to negotiate, one third of the islands had been taken by Brythica. Today the tipethi people are known for their consumer-driven lifestyle and military traditions. If Nthanda can take credit for the uniform, equipment and discipline of the modern Union soldier, then Tipeth claims responsibility for the strategy and artillery support. The capital of Tipeth has over time migrated between cities, but since the 22th century the capital has been Chalulo. The fourth and final nation is located on the smallest continent: Mayl. While this officially makes Tsing-Sai Lo the smallest nation when comparing landmass, it is easily the most densely populated. The inland of the continent is dominated by mountains and many deep lakes. Due to the rugged nature of the land, most inland cities are build in tiers across the mountains, with a network of bridges spanning the valleys like threads in a web. As the population grew, the government eventually chose to adapt to the relative isolation of their continent and began constructing floating cities as well as underwater communities near swallow water areas. This decision was based on the fact that most of the Maylish coastal areas are thick with mangroves, where the nation finds many its delicate fruits and wildlife game. To keep the main product of export safe, the mangroves were protected by law far into the future. Consequently the seas around Mayl are among the most dangerous on the planet, a fact the locals announce pride when sailing the self-same waters for sport. This has resulted in friendly competition between the two naval nations of Brythica and Tsing-Sai Lo. Aside from their skilled sailors, the people of this nation are also known for their industry and military specialists. Their main contribution to the Union military is the training program of fighter pilots and special ops teams. The original capital of Tsing-Sai Lo was the mountain city Louan, until a terrible landslide saw half the city crumble into the valley below. The government then moved to the coastal city Varan-Xulan. Present Day: As the Union struggles to rebuild despite a mounting debt, the four nations have been hard at work keeping Mundo the shining pearl for other Union worlds to admire. While the people have grudgingly accepted to work harder for less pay in order to keep the Union afloat, the government has been successful in rerouting the anger toward the alien powers and the inhuman utopics. Decades later, the luxury of the past has slowly begun to return, a fact that the politicians have been quick to take credit for. All in the interest of keeping the Union together of course, and to send a message throughout the canonic systems: Through hard work and vigilance, humanity will retake what the aliens destroyed. The shipyards around Mundo and Stelles have been running at peak capacity for years, in order to rebuild the 1st fleet to its former glory. Even in its weakened state, Daykia remains one of the most well defended systems throughout the sectors. What the defenders lack in numbers they more than makes up for in firepower, defensive plating and hidden long-range asteroid-mounted missile batteries. As for cultural developments, Mundo remains a center of human artistry. The grip that the government had around the artists through the Hamadromachia, has been lessened a bit. This is due mainly to the lack of resources for both parts. The government has better use for their resources than to constantly watch over the artists shoulders. As for the creative elite it is only a few artists who are successful enough to solely live on art alone in these sparse times. A stipend is available from the government for those artists who are willing to follow a strict set of rules and guidelines for their craft. This brings many such artists into the Union’s pocket. During the Hamadromachia: Throughout the Great War, the Daykia system remained mostly unharmed. Only one enemy fleet ever managed to enter the heart of Union space. After months of covert operations leading to accessing the locked Sinistra beacon, a group of insurgents managed to gain access. When they did, the entire force was destroyed within an hour of arrival though. The event was not excessivly publicized to the public and was only really mentioned when the politicians used it as an example of the aliens' ill intentions toward humanity. Another second preformed in the system was the hacking and destruction of the fleet archives at Union Fleet Command in 3609. The infiltrators, whose identity remains unknown, succeeded in deleting all records about the location and state of each ship within the Union Fleets. The damage made it difficult for the Union to successfully react to the following Imperative invasion of the systems surrounding Delwynian. By pure luck, the following Confluence incursion into both Imperative and Union systems alike forced the vasharil back to their own territory. It is still unknown if it was the Imperative or the Confluence that destroyed the archives in the first place. When the final push for Alpha Lyncis was prepared, Daykia was one of three systems in which the fleets massed before heading for the Drachnos, the closest Union system to Alpha Lyncis . The other two systems in which the fleets prepared to depart for Drachnos was Delwynian and Domhan. Category:Daykia Category:Union Category:Daykia union Category:human